


Oh great one

by Sasygigi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Elder God, F/M, Heroes & Heroines, Human, Old Gods, Priestesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasygigi/pseuds/Sasygigi
Summary: After a Devastating defeat against the powerful god, Ashredam. The heroine finally cones to terms of how weak her species really was.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Non-Human Character(s)





	Oh great one

"Ah!" She screamed as she was thrown across the floor, her sword shattered into pieces

And the one who did it was none other that the elder god, Ashredam, with it's ultimate power. Sitting on it's throne, staring blankly at the hero.

The hero tries to get up, but was too much in pain to move. The impact effected her greatly.

"Foolish human, give up, you can't stop me" it said

"No...I will never give up!" She groaned as she slowly got up"My spare may be damaged but my magic is still strong!"

Using her wand she made a giant ball of fire shoot directly at the god, however. It nearly just brushed it off, like it was nothing.

"Pathetic" It said"Give up, you can't defeat me"

The hero began to tear up by how weak that attack was, and so decided to use her most powerful attack.

"SONIC BLAST!!!" She shouted, as waves so powerful it destroyed furniture headed straight towards it. Everything exploded into gusts of smoke. She covered in mouth so it won't go into her nose.

"I did it" she thought "I defeated-!"

"No you did human"

She opened her eyes to see what was left of her spell and once she saw it, she immediately froze in horror. The god was unscathed. It's throne intact.

"Impossible" she screamed "You should've died"

"No I wouldn't, don't you see human, you can't stop me, so give up"

"..." She whimpered"...No..."

"Pity" it sighed

Using it's power it shot her back towards the door. it got up from the throne walked over to her, lifting her up with it's powers.

"Play time is over, time for you to see how puny you really are"

************************************************  
The hero was attack again and again by Ashredam's powers. Flying across the room like a rag doll. She could even react.

The only reason the it stopped was because it got bored.

"This is getting boring, submit"

"no..."

"SUBMIT!!!"

It attacked her again, but this time she was shot back onto the throne.

"Don't you see it human, you're weak against me!" It shouted"Give up, your stubbornness won't help you "

The heroine, now completely naked from being torn out of her armor, now after 2 hours of attacks, she had finally submitted.

"Yes my lord" she sobbed"I am weak, I am pitiful, I deserve to die!!"

She sobbed hysterically right in front of it, like a pitiful animal begging for it's life.

"Good human" it smirked"Now you have seen your existence, you are just an item to me, a patch of flesh from my own creation, you are weak and you will always be weak no matter what, However, I'm not going to kill you"

"you're not?"

"Humans like you need to worship me, that the only non weak thing you can do, you need to accept that purpose before you die"

Ashredam used it's magic to transform her into a priestess, all covered in black and a symbol representing itself.

"Now my slave, influence the humans into worshiping me, and if you dare disobey, I'll cease you into existence, understand"

"Yes Great old one"

It smirked.

"Good slave, now go"

The now fallen hero teleported away, now ready to accept her fate as an object for her creator's desire.

Ashredam cackled in the air, now that the fallen hero has submitted.

"Yes, the human race is-!"

But as it was about this speak, it suddenly felt something painful on it's chest.

It turned around to see what it was, and it was none other than the hero herself, stabbing it directly in the heart.

"You fool, don't you see how weak you are?"it shrieked in pain 

"Even so, you only will able.to control humans as long as they believe in you, however, I don't believe in you, you are nothing to me, and as Long as you are nothing, I can make you cease to exist." She said softly "You're no god, you're just a monster who wants control, that's all you are, and with this sword, you will perish"

It looked at the blade which stabbed it, it was the same sword as the one it broke.

The hero smirked at it's shocked face and gently pecked it's lips.

"Who's the weak one now?"

She pulled the sword out allowing Ashredam to heal. Much to it's surprise.

"Why, why didn't you kill me?" It said confusingly"You could've saved your planet, you could've saved everyone!?"

It looked at her eyes beofre slowly beginning to realize why?

It smirked from it too.

"Oh my word, it seems that it wasn't your plan after all, what was it dear, my power, my ability to control."

"No, I want to Join you"

"Join me, after all you've done?"

"Yes, that's what I want"

"You seriously think I want to allow meet human to join me!?"

"I'm not human"

"Then what are you?"

The hero chuckled devilishly and exposed her true form, another elder god, known as Valvinia. Ashredam knew of her, but assumed that she was dead a long time ago.

"How, you were dead"

"I faked my death so the others didn't suspect me, those humans were easy to fool, so when you were attempting to take over earth, I wanted to join, but I had that play the hero of course"

"You sneaky bitch" it smirked

"Oh yeah baby" she smirked before kissing it's lips"Now, how about were forget what happened earlier and take over those human and let them praise us instead"

"Alright, when do we start?"

"Now"

They quickly took over earth, and ever since then the two gods were worshiped for years to come.


End file.
